A shift in reality
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: What if it was all a lie, a simple technique to get inside the Doctors mind, show him his worst nightmares Daleks, Cybermen, the Master…and losing Rose.


Title: A shift in reality

Rating: T (PG-13)

Characters: Doctor, Rose (Paring Doctor/Rose), Jack, The Master, Martha, the Jones family, the Tyler family, Mickey and Jake.

Spoilers: oh you know to be safe _EVERYTHING_!!

Disclaimer: RTD owns as does BBC, I have no right in claiming this show or any of the characters. But I have every right to mess with them and change their story to suit mine and others wishes.

Summary: What if it was all a lie, a simple technique to get inside the Doctors mind, show him his worst nightmares; Daleks, Cybermen, the Master…and losing Rose.

A/N: _I know _there are a lot of DD fix it's floating around the place, and I have my fair share too, but this one is different (I hope). I really hope that this is original, or I'll have to go with the King of the Monkey people and the magic carpet idea; and we all know that will end in disaster.

_**Italics: Doctors reality:**_

**Normal: Roses reality)**

xxx

Her hand curled in his; a link to the world of reality.

They'd been here for months now, though for Rose it felt more like years. Days, weeks, months; she'd stayed by his side while he lay unmoving in the small bed. She fed him, gave him liquids and tended to his basic needs, only after the third week had she plucked up the courage to give him a bed bath.

But for the most part she held his hand, a simple gesture, but for them it was a life line that reassured them through all the hardships that they had endured.

She hardly left his side, afraid that if she did, that fragile sense of reality that he had left would break altogether. Wasn't really like she had a choice though, the cell that they had been put in wasn't exactly purpose built for privacy or space. There was a bed, just big enough for the two of them, and a waste unit (it looked nothing like a toilet). It really was your basic cell; the Doctor had commented that they would be able to escape it no time.

That had been before he'd been taken away by their captors, who she later found out were scientist. They were trying to develop a process that manipulated memories; changed them and secured new ones into the psyche. Problem was the Doctor was a different species to what they had been working with; it didn't erase memories and create new ones to go into the place of the old ones, it had fractured reality for the TimeLord.

Rose had found out that the Doctor wasn't sleeping, or in a drug induced sickness. He was living a life that had been manufactured by the experiment; the scientist had explained to her that while they had been preforming the procedure the Doctor's mind retreated, an instinctive action they had said, but what had happened next was not part of the experiment.

In order to protect his mind from further tampering the Doctor not only retreated, but a different reality had been built for him, created from his worse fears and greatest wishes, the scientist had told her. Problem was the Doctor had no idea that he had done this, he believed that everything that he was experiencing was real.

He never moved or created any sound, he breathed and his hearts would beat, the only signs that he was living. She talked about anything and everything ranging from her first memory to what she had for breakfast that very morning, she told him about her life before him.

And in the dark of night when everything became too much for her and she felt very much alone she sobbed how much she needed him, how much he meant to her, how she wouldn't be able to go on without him.

How much she loved him.

But he never gave her the answer she most wanted to hear.

xxx

_I made my choice along time ago; I'm never going to leave you_

_I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye._

_Am I ever going to see you again? _

_You can't _

_I love you_

_Quite right too_

_Rose Tyler I……_

_---_

_The click of the image turning off was exactly like her image fading from the console room of the TARDIS, except this time the Master took Rose's place. _

"_She loved you, and you give her the answer that is the very definition of pathetic. __Humans are strange aren't they Doctor, how easily they love, how easily they fall out of it. But she really loved you didn't she, enough to let her family go, she was willing to be alone; for you." The Master let go of a laugh. _

"_And that's what would have happened wouldn't it? She would had eventually been alone, if she managed to stay alive, and even then; the danger that she would have been in and no mother to console her, to ring up" the Master face turned into a mock pout "when it all just became too much." He grabbed a hold of the wheelchair handles and spun the Doctor around a few times. _

"_She absorbed the Time Vortex; for you. She defeated the Daleks; for you. She stayed behind; for you. And you know what the real clincher is, she would have been sucked into the void; for you" the laugh that followed was quick and sharp, it was a victory laugh. "And now she's gone all that effort to be with you and now she can never see you again, how do you think that is working for her hmm?" _

"_Oh but let us not forget the stuttering conclusion to the scene ladies and gentlemen, which will always leave the question; was he?" he looked to Doctor in the eye._

"_Were you?" the seriousness of the Masters face was more chilling then his psychopathic one. "Were you really going to tell a human that you loved them, or was it simply going to be a quick 'you were the best' or" he came closer " 'I wouldn't have missed it for the world'" _

"_That's enough!" the vicious snarl came from the corner of the room, from Jack who was being restrained by two guards. _

"_Now captain be nice or this little excursion will be over and I'll have to ask the nice gentlemen there to take you back to time out, we wouldn't want that would we?" twirling the sonic laser in his hand the Master faced the Doctor who was clearly trying to ignore him. _

"_Not a word for months must be really hard for the man who can prattle his way out of a cell. Or just have you figured out that words are useless in this situation, because I simply won't listen to them. Shame that companion, what was her name again Maggie or Margaret, of yours is still missing, I could use a bit of entertainment, or I could just kill you captain again."_

_He turned on Jack and fired the laser. _

_The sound of Jacks body falling to ground killed another part of the Doctor. _

_xxx_

Right so that is the first chapter. Please review I need to know that the plot that I have come up with is pleasing for all you fanficiton addicts out there.


End file.
